The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named Regoltime. Parent chrysanthemum Regoltime is also described in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in 1992 by Arnold Vijverberg in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in 's-Gravenzande, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of Vymini was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May 1992 in 's-Gravenzande, Holland.